Sol de Invierno
by Emily McCharty
Summary: Muchas veces el designio del destino es muy diferente al que soñamos.Un dia podemos estar planeando un futuro y otras veces nos vemos obligadas a renunciar a ese futuro para ponernos un vestido y aceptar que solo somos humanos
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Isabella Marie Swan salto del acantilado el 17 de marzo ,nadie volvió a saber de ella, poco tiempo después los agentes abandonaron la investigación debido a que no había pruebas o pistas que indicaran su paradero, nunca hubo llamadas de rescates.

Charlie poco a poco fue cayendo en un pozo depresivo sin embargo el encontró a su ángel de la guarda que lo ayudo a volver a sonreír .Renee se refugio en brazos de su esposo y su pequeña Kristen .Jacob se dedico en cuerpo y alma a buscar a su Bella, el jamás aceptaría que ella ya no estaba, Leah se convirtió en su confidente, los meses pasaron y esa amistad dio paso a algo mas.

En pocas palabras Isabella Swan con el tiempo se convirtió en un marco de fotografía vacio.


	2. Alice Bella ya es de otro hombre

**Alice…Bella ya es de otro hombre**

Nashville –Tennessee

Edward Cullen había seguido el rastro de Victoria hasta una ciudad escondida entre las montañas en Nashville,Tenessee no entendía que podía estar buscando ella en estos lugares tal vez de nuevo había conseguido despistarlo ,era una noche fría y lluviosa en cierta forma le recordaba a Forks.

Pensó en su Bella, de seguro ella ya estaría en la universidad, se la imaginaba en la biblioteca o en su cuarto sentada enfrente de una chimenea leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas" por millonésima vez.

Muchas veces quiso regresar a Forks ,buscarla y pedirle perdón de rodillas por haberla abandonado en ese bosque pero sabia que Bella estaría mejor sin el ,que futuro le podría ofrecer ,el era un vampiro no un ser humano ,el jamás podría darle una familia con hijos y nietos ,y tampoco permitiría que ella se convirtiera en un vampiro ,no su Bella debía tener otra vida ,crispo los puños al pensar en que ahora de seguro alguien mas ocuparía el lugar que el dejo en el corazón de Bella.

Ese olor a pesar de estar amortizado por otra fragancia, podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, era el efluvio de Bella pero que podría hacer ella en este lugar .Salto del árbol y camino hasta la casa blanca, necesitaba sus besos, decirle que la amaba y por sobre todas las cosas pedirle perdón, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, los humanos eran muy predecibles, busco la llave de la casa debajo de alfombra, abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras.

No le costo nada, encontrar el cuarto de Bella, la puerta chirrió, se asusto al pensar que ella podía despertar pero no lo hizo. Edward se quedo en el umbral de la puerta contemplando a su Bella, la luz de la luna iluminaba débilmente el rostro de su. Se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo enfrente de ella.

-¿Que te hiciste en el cabello, por que te lo teñiste de rubio si amaba ese color chocolate?-pregunto Edward mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas, Bella gimió en sueños y se dio la vuelta, enseñando su espalda desnuda cubierta solo con una sabana blanca.

La espalda de Bella era tan tentadora, sentía que su autocontrol desaparecía lentamente, recorrió con la mirada el cuarto de Bella para distraerse y se fijo en el collage de la pared.

Edward distinguió otro efluvio en el cuarto, un hombre había estado hace poco con ella, con su amada, sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche, siento la ponzoña acumularse en sus dientes y sus manos se crisparon, al pensar en que otro probo sus labios, en que ese hombre la tomo como su mujer, que ese maldito la había acariciado, pero mas que nada envidiaba a ese hombre por que el si podría darle todo lo que el jamás le daría.

Edward contuvo la risa al ver a su Bella vestida de porrista, tal uso esa ropa para una fiesta de disfraces pensó, no imaginaba que ella pudiera usar una falda tan corta, siguió examinando las fotos, en una Bella sostenía un micrófono, el nunca supo que ella cantaba aparte ella era muy tímida y jamás se subiría a un escenario, esta chica era Bella pero parecía otra persona. En otras salía ella con unas chicas muy plásticas, o montando a caballo.

En una esquina del cuarto, recostada sobre la pared había una guitarra, la tomo entre sus manos y leyó la inscripción que había sido tallado sobre la madera "_Con amor para la mejor hija del mundo"_. Tal ves Phil consiguió un trabajo en este pueblo y Bella se mudo con su madre, pensó Edward dejando la guitarra en su sitio original.

Encima del tocador había un papel doblado .Edward agarro la nota y leyó sintiendo que su corazón muerto se desgarraba de dolor, no podía creer que Bella lo había olvidado tan rápido.

"_Mi amor solo quiero decirte que estoy ansioso por que sea mañana y te conviertas en mi esposa, gracias por hacerme volver a creer y te prometo que seremos muy felices._

_Te ama _

_Robert"_

¿Quien rayos era Robert? Edward solo quería matar a ese hombre que le arrebataba a su Bella, arrugo la nota, presiono su dedo índice sobre su tabique, tratando de calmarse. Agarro una foto, que estaba encima del escritorio de Bella.

Bella sonreía enseñando su anillo de compromiso, a su lado, un hombre la sujetaba de la cintura, ese era Robert, era alto, facciones aristocráticas, ojos azules y cabellos dorados.

-Tenias que buscarte uno igual a Mike Newton, Bella –dijo Edward tratando de bromear, sentía que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero el no podía llorar.

Bella se movió en su cama, hasta que abrió los ojos, Edward se escondió detrás de la puerta.

-Robert –dijo Bella sin abrir del todo sus ojos, tanteo en la cama –Odio cuando se va, sin avisarme –murmuro, frotándose los ojos y ahogando un bostezo. Puso los pies sobre la alfombra mullida, y busco entre el cobertor sus bragas, se las puso en un ágil movimiento, Edward la observaba en silencio, queriendo ir y decirle lo que sentía pero ya no podía, Bella ya tenia a alguien mas y el no estropearía su felicidad.

Se levanto de la cama, Edward observo su figura casi desnuda, sus piernas largas y blancas bañadas con ese extraño brillo de la luz de la luna, su cara con un ligero sonrojo, sus ojos brillando y sus pechos, redondos y sabrosos al descubierto, Bella se arrodillo para buscar su sostén debajo de la cama, dándole una panorámica de otra parte de su cuerpo.

-A ver que puedo hacer a las 04:30 AM –se pregunto Bella a si misma, abrochándose el sostén. Se fijo en el papel arrugado que estaba en el suelo, lo recogió y lo leyó con una sonrisa de enamorada, Edward se quería morir, su Bella realmente amaba a ese hombre.

Bella se metió en el baño, Edward solo sabia que debía alejarse de ella, no podía arruinar su felicidad. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a una estación de servicio abandonada.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien .disco a una velocidad inhumana el numero de su hermana favorita.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Bella se iba a casar?-pregunto queriendo obtener respuestas.

-No sabía que Bella se iba a casar –respondió una confundida Alice-Es en serio Edward lo que me estas diciendo.

-Claro que si, se casa mañana con un tal Robert –contesto Edward, exasperado mientras se imaginaba posibles escenas de tortura, le daría mucho gusto tener una charla privada con ese hombre.

-Yo no lo sabía, Bella se va a casar y no me pidió ayuda, si yo soy su mejor amiga, se supone que para eso estamos las mejores amigas no, yo tendría que haber sido la dama de honor, elegir con ella el vestido-dijo Alice con voz melancólica, Edward ya se imaginaba la cara de su hermana, sus pucheros, como extrañaba a la pixie pero no podía regresar con su familia, aun no estaba preparado.

-¿Vas a detener la boda?-exclamo Alice, emocionada, de seguro ya estaría planeando varios planes en su retorcida cabeza-Mira podremos….

-No - Edward interrumpió a Alice, no quería escuchar nada acerca de estropear la boda de Bella, el ya le había causado mucho daño y sabia que ahora ella merecía ser feliz y tener una vida normal.

-Pero, Bella es el amor de tu vida…

-Alice…Bella ya es de otro hombre-respondió Edward antes de cortar la llamada y desaparecer entre los arboles.

**Pues que piensan ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….? Los he dejado picados verdad y bueno Bella se ha olvidado de Edward pues no todo es lo que parece. Besos**

**Bueno ya esta historia esta terminada …No he subido capítulos por que no sabia como continuar …Espero q les guste tratare de subir un capitulo por día **


	3. Elizabeth McCarthy

**Para aclarar dudas… Bella se caso en el 2010 me olvide poner eso en el otro capitulo para que no se confundan con las fechas **

**Charlotte P.O**

**Elizabeth McCarthy**

"_Aun sufría por la pérdida de mi hija a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años, por eso cuando mi capataz encontró a aquella jovencita moribunda fue como si algo en mi que creía muerto hubiera renacido._

_La joven niña de facciones dulces, se retorcía en sueños y gemía, a veces abría sus ojos y observaba unos segundos la luz del sol para luego cerrarlos .Me preguntaba por las noches, si la decisión que tome seria la indicada, esa joven podría tener una familia, pero siempre mi lado racional perdía, cuando pensaba en lo injusto que fue la vida cuando me arrebato a mi Lizzie y a Emmett, me senté en una silla de madera durante varios días cuidando a la joven y sosteniéndole la mano cada vez que gritaba en sueños._

_John se marcho dos días después, para cumplir mi encargo, el no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado empero sabia muy bien que debía callarse si quería mantener el trabajo y aparte de eso lo recompensaría con una fuerte suma de dinero._

_El doctor entro a la habitación, monitoreo los signos vitales de la joven y salió de allí sin decir ninguna palabra. _

_Me levanto de la silla, ya eran casi las ocho de la mañana y no había comido casi nada en la última semana, ya no era la misma de hace casi treinta años, pero igual me quedaban fuerzas para continuar esperando a mi amado._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto una voz dulce, me quede de piedra sujetando la manija de la puerta. Lentamente me di la vuelta y me encontró con aquellos ojos marrones que me miraban intensamente._

_-No me recuerdas –dije, fingiendo dolor y caminando hacia la cama._

_-No –fue lo único que dijo la joven antes de desviar la mirada._

_-Me llamo Charlotte McCarthy soy tu madrina –conteste, sentándome en la silla._

_-Me duele la cabeza –se quejo la joven, acariciándose la frente, sus ojos marrones seguían mirando las paredes blanquecinas del lugar._

_-Lizzie –Tome las manos de la joven, esta se volteo al escuchar su nombre aunque ni siquiera sabía si ese era su nombre –tuviste un accidente con tus padres._

_-Mis padres –repitió la joven frunciendo el ceño por que no podía recordar a sus padres._

_-Perdiste la memoria Lizzie –ella miro intensamente a la señora, mientras unas lagrimas empapaban su rostro comprendiendo absolutamente todo-Lo siento."_

-Mama ¿Cómo estoy?–esboce una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de mi hija, esa jovencita trajo tantas alegrías y dolores de cabeza a mi vida, mi corazón amargado por la perdida de mis seres queridos, volvió a la vida desde aquel día en que oí de sus labios la palabra "mama".

Hoy era el día que todo padre siempre quiere retrasar ,mi princesa se casaba y se iría lejos ,era la ley de la vida ,los hijos algún día deben volar del nido pero no pensaba que eso sucedería tan rápido .

Parecía un ángel, unos mechones rubios caían por su rostro, sus ojos azules delataban la emoción y los nervios que sentía.

-Ay hija estas tan hermosa, no puedo creer que dentro de unas horas ya no serás mi princesa-exclame, derramando unas lagrimas.

-Te quiero mama y tú sabes que siempre seré tu princesa y prometo venir a visitarte cada vez que pueda –Elizabeth entrelazo nuestras manos, ella era mi hija y nadie la iba a arrebatar, jamás se enteraría de la verdad.

-Yo también te quiero hija y se que Robert cuidara de ti –musite acariciando el rostro de mi hija.

Oímos unos pasos que subían las escaleras apresuradamente

-Señora McCarthy unos policías la buscan, los he hecho pasar a la sala –dijo Lilianne, mi ama de llaves, Elizabeth me miro extrañada, sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual venían.

-Iré a ver que necesitan, por favor quédate con Lizzie y ayúdala en lo que necesite–ordene, mire a Lizzie, nuestras manos aun estaban entrelazadas-Todo esta bien, no te preocupes, de seguro deben venir por el robo que sucedió en la hacienda de los Watson.

-Te quiero mama –dijo en un susurro, salí del cuarto, no iba a permitir que arruinaran el día especial de mi hija y mucho menos que la apartaran de mi lado.

Oí voces provenientes de la sala, me quede en el umbral de la puerta tratando de serenarme ,no podía dejar que las emociones me dominaran.

-Buenos días caballeros –murmure, un oficial de policía de ojos chocolate y cabello negro sostenía una foto de Elizabeth en sus manos, el otro policía era un poco mas alto y de piel mas tostada.

-¿Señora Charlotte McCarthy?-pregunto el oficial que sostenía la foto de mi hija.

-Si soy yo -dije, tratando de que los nervios no me traicionaran, sabia que tarde o temprano sucedería.

-Charlie Swan-se presento el oficial dejando la foto de Elizabeth en la meza, antes de pasarme la mano.

-Señora hemos venido a hacerle unas preguntas sobre una joven desaparecida-dijo Charlie.

-Claro oficial gustaría sentarse -musite, sentándome en el sofá, enfrente de los dos policías.

-Soy el oficial McGee -se presento el otro oficial.

-¿Usted conoce a esta joven? -pregunto Charlie mostrándole una foto de Bella, Charlotte miro la foto detenidamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No la he visto nunca-respondí mirándolo fijamente en sus ojos y fue justo en ese momento que me fije en las manchas moradas debajo de sus ojos ,sus ojos negros sin vida como si hubiera perdido algo ,esa joven que estaba a punto de casarse era alguien muy importante para ese oficial .

-Según informes nuestros usted fue vista con esta joven hace una semana en un local comercial de Los Ángeles-dijo el oficial McGee.

-Esa joven era mi nieta y le aseguro que ni siquiera se parecen Elizabeth es rubia y sus ojos son azules –conteste, fijándome en el gesto de dolor que surco el rostro del otro policía.

-Trate de recordar de verdad nunca la ha visto-volvió a preguntar Charlie, mostrándole de nuevo la foto.

-Jamás vi a esta joven por el pueblo y puede preguntarle a mis empleados -dijo Charlotte serenamente tratando de que los nervios no se apoderaran de ella.

-Charlie no creo que ella este aquí además, esa pista no era segura fue un error venir hasta aquí-susurro el oficial McGee.

-¿Quien es esa joven?-pregunte, necesitaba saber que relación tenia Elizabeth con ese señor.

-Es mi hija se llama Isabella desapareció hace mas de un año y cuando me dijeron que la habían visto...-Charlie fijo sus ojos por un momento, en las leñas de la chimenea-es frustrante no saber que paso, la investigación cada día se congela mas y cuando recibí ese llamado pensé en que volvería a ver a mi pequeña.

-Entiendo como se debe sentir yo también perdí a mi hija hace unos años y Elizabeth fue todo lo que me quedo-menti, derramando unas lagrimas al pensar en Lizzie.

-Señora McCarthy aquí tiene mi tarjeta si la llega a ver por favor llámeme -pidió Charlie dándome su tarjeta, la acepte, luego la rompería.

-Claro oficial no se preocupe si veo a su hija le llamare –dije, pasándole la mano a los oficiales.

-Gracias señora por su tiempo y disculpe las molestias -dijo Charlie levantándose de la meza.

-Adiós señora -se despidió el oficial McGee.

Sabia que estaba siendo egoísta, pero la vida me arrebato a mi hija y ahora yo también hacia lo mismo, era la ley del ojo por ojo diente por diente.


	4. 9 años despues

Las hojas cayeron en otoño y volvieron a florecer en primavera, la vida siguió su cause natural

**9 años después**


End file.
